


The Rain Jacket University

by RemusWantsToBattle



Series: The Umbrella Academy Collection [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bonding, Drugs, Gen, Homophobia, I hate luther, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Murder, One Shot Collection, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusWantsToBattle/pseuds/RemusWantsToBattle
Summary: I love The Umbrella Academy, have mild writer's block, and found a list of 30 prompts on tumblr.Mostly follows Klaus, Diego, Vanya, and Five.Here are the prompts.---Newest:1) Ben knew that Klaus could make him corporeal. When Klaus was really high one time someone tried to hurt Klaus and Klaus’ fear (and Ben’s anger) caused Ben to be able to make physical contact to protect his brother





	The Rain Jacket University

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Umbrella Academy so much, Five is my favorite character right next to Vanya, Diego, and Klaus.
> 
> Which you'll probably be able to tell by the end of this because y eah

1) Ben knew that Klaus could make him corporeal. When Klaus was really high one time someone tried to hurt Klaus and Klaus’ fear (and Ben’s anger) caused Ben to be able to make physical contact to protect his brother

\---

Klaus would never say his life was particularly healthy. For one thing, he’s out of his mind high, and another, this isn’t the first time someone’s leered over him, hand tightly engulfing his wrist, yanking him forward into an unknown chest.

Klaus would love to do without this though, definitely.

Klaus struggled as the person murmured disgusting words in his ear that honestly he couldn’t really tell what was.

He just knew his skin crawled at the voice leaking into his ear, and he wanted to shake it off and scream and run.

Ben wasn’t afraid. Or well, he was, but the red hot anger in his chest crushed that fear, pushed it so far down he couldn’t feel it.

Klaus felt that fear though, red, drugged eyes wide as he felt the man’s hands on his body, gross, gross, gr-

He gasped when the man cried out in pain and was sent backwards a bit, immediately scrambling away when he was let go.

Klaus cowered in the corner, not even thinking about getting a weapon to try and defend himself, to gain his bearings. Klaus was too high and too terrified.

He looked up slowly when he heard Ben, trying to get his attention.

He gave a noise, holding onto Ben when he was grabbed. Still corporeal. Klaus didn’t know how, or why, or anything.

He’d most likely forget in the morning anyways.

Ben slowly pulled Klaus into his arms, glaring at the bleeding, unconscious man on the floor. He was worried the other would die. He was  _ afraid  _ the other would die.

Dying would mean he could get to Klaus randomly, dying would mean Klaus could get blamed for his death, charged with murder, dying meant so many bad things.

Ben looked around, as Klaus mumbled and gave little, drugged out wails, tears spilling down his fragile cheeks.

Ben cursed slightly and moved to lay Klaus down on the first soft thing he could see, trying to ignore the sounds of Klaus’s sobs as he tried to patch the man up. His hand flickered through the first aid kit he tried to grab before solidifying, making it very obvious he needed to hurry.

When he was finished patching up the man, making sure he wouldn’t die, Ben moved to help Klaus up.

Ben felt sick as Klaus continued to cry, quietly begging for Ben, for Diego, for Vanya, for- for Mom.

Klaus wanted his mom.

Ben tried to console him- he was there, he was there with Klaus, it was okay.

Klaus continued to sob, but he gradually quieted down as they made their way down an empty street. 

Ben was trying to find Klaus somewhere safe to stay, upset once again that Klaus was homeless. Ben dragged Klaus as far as he could before he finally was unable to touch Klaus, the man now at least safely away from the crime scene, though nowhere near a good place to stay.

Klaus trembled, but wiped away the last remaining tears that had streaked down his cheeks. He glanced around, sniffing and wiping his nose.

No house, no real job, friends but nowhere close, most without homes themselves. 

Diego, or Vanya.

He’d have to  _ explain  _ to them though, especially Diego, and poor sweet Vanya absolutely had enough on her plate.

Klaus shakily sat down on the curb. He already wasn’t entirely sure what had happened before.

“B-Ben…?”

He shakily called.

“I’m here, Klaus.”

Klaus nodded softly, hugging himself tightly.

“D-Diego or Vanya…?”

Ben sat down next to Klaus, reaching to try and touch Klaus’s back.

Klaus shivered when Ben simply went through him.

“Diego can call his police… friend.” Ben said, settling both hands onto his lap.

“Diego can be really dumb and try and go after the guy himself.” Klaus answered in a whisper.

“... Vanya can give you a nice place to sleep and maybe you two can bond.”

“Vanya can have a panic attack and  _ worry  _ about me and what if she wants- wants me to stay for a while.”

Ben paused. “Would that be so bad?”

“Yes! I can’t let my baby sister see me like this, go through withdrawal, or be this- this high, it’s bad enough  _ you _ have to…”

Ben went quiet.

“You should stop this…”

Klaus shook his head. “Not in the mood for that.”

Ben nodded, going silent. He didn’t want to use what had almost happened as leverage to try and get Klaus to stop taking drugs. That felt disgusting. He didn’t want that man to have any remotely good touch to Klaus’s life.

Klaus shivered again.

“Is it cold?” Ben asked, watching him.

Klaus sniffed and nodded.

His clothing wasn’t doing much in the way of keeping him warm, and Klaus was probably going to pass out soon.

The thought of Klaus freezing to death made Ben even more ill.

“One or the other, Klaus.”

Klaus was quiet.

“... Diego. I’ll play it off as just being cold, needing somewhere warm.”

Ben nodded slowly.

“... You should tell him…”

“I’m terrified then I’ll know.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed, as Klaus hobbled to his feet and moved to start the trek to Diego’s place of living.

“Know what…?” Ben asked, walking beside Klaus.

Klaus didn’t speak for a long moment.

“What if Diego finds out and he doesn’t want to murder anyone.”

Ben paused, stopping.

Klaus looked behind himself at Ben, eyes squinted, and Ben noticed just how tired Klaus looked.

“What if he laughs?”

_ Ben  _ laughed.

“That’s ri- He-” Ben tried not to be insensitive. 

“Why would he laugh?”

“Because everyone thinks I’m a joke. Even my powers are a joke to them.”

Ben went quiet.

“What if he thinks I deserved that for being high all the time.”

“Hell no!” Ben blurted, but Klaus didn’t look surprised, or like he was budging.

Klaus pursed his lips gently, shivered, and turned to walk again.

Ben hurried to follow, but didn’t speak again.

Klaus was afraid of being laughed at, afraid more trauma of his would be taken lightly. And trauma it was, Klaus was traumatized by the ghosts his siblings barely believed in, traumatized by his dad, which the siblings barely even took into account.

And traumatized by things like this, which he was sure his siblings would take as  _ his fault  _ for being drunk, high, whatever it was at the time.

And wasn’t it so fucking funny.

Klaus stumbled as he headed toward Diego’s window, rapping his knuckles against it.

It took a few long moments before Diego opened up.

“Jesus Klaus, it’s late. You-”

Diego paused as he stared at Klaus. “What, did you get mugged?”

Oh right. Bruises, disheveled. 

“Can I just come in? It’s so cold.”

As if to prove his point, Klaus shivered.

Diego nodded and shut the window, going out to help Klaus in through the door.

Klaus leaned heavily onto his brother as he was practically carried inside.

“What happened?”

Klaus looked  _ ashamed _ , eyes averting as he chewed on words he couldn’t necessarily say.

He opted to try joking.

“Well, I got an eensy bit high and soooomeone got an eensy bit handsy.” He forced a laugh, a shudder going through him.

Diego’s expression was unreadable for a moment, before he growled, causing Klaus to jolt a bit.

“Hey…”

Diego shook his head. When he asked for more info, name, where he was left, Klaus flippantly said a few details he could remember- or well, relayed everything Ben said.

Diego nodded.

“I’m tired, Dee…” Klaus finally whined, before Diego moved to get him a blanket and set him up to sleep.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” Klaus asked when Diego moved to his things. 

Diego gave a small, angry smile. “Soon.”

Klaus shrugged loosely and moved to get some sleep, to try and forget that disgusting feeling that was left on his skin.

In the morning, Ben told him Diego had went to murder,

Klaus felt amazing the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my specifically Umbrella Academy Tumblr blog btw: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/rain-jacket-university


End file.
